Spyro's Once Upon a Time
by Lyreice
Summary: Well this would be one of my favorite stories that I have ever made. It's basicly a spoof on if Spyro had to save Cynder like she were a maiden in destress from the evil dragon Malefor. I hope you all like it


Once upon a time in a decent looking land a beautiful black dragoness named Cynder had been locked away in a dark tower guarded by an evil dragon called Malefor.

It had been many a year since any dragon had tried to save her, for all that had died at the claws of that evil monster.

"Is there no dragon strong enough to save me?" Cynder wondered as she paced around her small tower room.

"No there isn't." Answered a voice from nowhere.

"Uh… what about cunning enough?" Cynder asked searching the room for the owner of the voice.

"Afraid not." Replied the mysterious voice.

"Is there any dragon at all who could save me?"

In fact there was. In a little village not far from the tower a valiant knight in purple armor opened the doors to a small pub… just as our hero was being thrown out.

"I told you we don't serve minors!" Growled the pub owner as our hero landed in the dirt.

"What are you talking about?" Asked our hero, a young purple dragon who went by the name of Spyro. "I just wanted to use your bathroom." The pub owner ignored him and walked back inside.

"That's the fifth building I've been kicked out of today." Spyro sighed getting to his feet. "I wonder do I offend?"

"Hey you." Spyro heard a voice from nowhere say. "What are you doing trying to sneak into a pub?"

"I just wanted to use the bathroom." Spyro said wondering why nobody would believe him.

"That's not the point." The voice said. "You're not even supposed to be here."

"I'm not?" Spyro asked. "Then where am I supposed to be?"

"You're supposed to de saving the maiden from the evil dragon." The voice instructed.

"That sounds dangerous." Spyro said.

"She's a very beautiful maiden." The voice offered.

"I'll do it!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Great, leave as soon as you can!" The voice ordered.

"Alright… just as soon as I use the bathroom."

A few hours later Spyro raced out of the village a bag on his back, and riding a valiant white steed.

"Why am I riding a horse?" Spyro asked.

"You'll need nourishment at some point right?" The voice asked.

"Oh I get it, he he he." Spyro said giving a sharp toothed smile.

Suddenly the steed started bucking and whinnying. Spyro, caught off guard, was flung off the horses back as it ran away.

"Awe man, now I have to walk the whole way there myself." Spyro whined as he started his journey toward the tower.

Twenty minutes later Spyro was standing in front of the mote to the tower. He was wondering how he was going to get across since the drawbridge had been risen.

"I've got an idea!" Spyro exclaimed. He used his claw and cut the bag from his back. When it hit the ground he spread his wings. "Ah there we go" Spyro sighed as he folded his wings back up and stuck his head in the bag.

"This should do the trick." Spyro said in a muffled voice. When he pulled his head out of the bag he was carrying a bow and a single arrow.

Spyro shot the arrow at one of the ropes supporting the drawbridge. (Don't ask how) He missed and hit a bee hive instead.

"Oh dear." Spyro gasped as the bees rushed out of the hive and flew strait at him. "Ahhhh!" Spyro exclaimed as he ran from them. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Well that didn't work." Spyro moaned.

After a few minutes of thought Spyro came up with another idea. "I'll swim across." He decided as he walked to the edge of the mote. He stuck his paw in the water just to pull it back out a moment later as a crocodile jumped out barely missing his paw. "Okay, swimming is out of the question." Spyro mumbled.

"I know!" Spyro exclaimed dashing behind a tree. He started shoving himself against it and soon enough it gave loose and collapsed covering the entire length of the mote. "Yay!" Spyro cheered jumping onto the tree and walking across it.

A little over half way across the tree Spyro heard a crack and realized he was to heavy for it. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." To late. The tree snapped under him plunging him into the water.

"This is not good." Spyro whined seeing multiple crocodiles heading toward him. He made a desperate swim for the edge of the mote and barely made it out before the lizards would have had him.

"You know what." Spyro growled picking up a rock. "I give up!" He yelled throwing the rock at the bridge. He started walking away until he heard a large creek. He looked back to see the bridge falling.

"Ouch!" Spyro yelled when the drawbridge landed. He looked down to see it lying on his tail. "I'm starting to wonder if this is really worth it." Spyro whimpered pulling his tail out.

"Now if I were an evil dragon where would I keep a beautiful maiden?" Spyro wondered entering the tower grounds.

"Hey brave knight, up here!" Spyro heard a voice call from above him. He looked up and could just barely make out a head sticking out of a window all the way at the top of the tower.

"At the top of the tower, of course." Spyro sighed. "I'm here to rescue fare maiden!" He called up to her.

"I thank you greatly good sir knight!" She called back.

"Please, call me Spyro." Spyro introduced himself.

"I'm Cynder." The maiden replied.

"And I'm Malefor." Growled a dark voice from behind Spyro. He turned around to see a giant purple dragon come out of a cave.

"Father?" Spyro asked.

"I have no children." Malefor Growled.

"Oh, in that case, mommy." Spyro squeaked.

"Teach him a lesson brave knight!" Cynder cheered.

"But I'm not a knight." Spyro whimpered.

"Oh… well then it was nice knowing you." Cynder said drawing her head back in the window.

"Prepare yourself fool." Malefor growled.

"First I have one question." Spyro said.

"Yes?" Malefor allowed.

"How do you get the drawbridge to come down?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know." Malefor growled. "I usually just fly over the wall."

"Oh yeah we can fly." Spyro remembered.

"You're going to be the easiest one ever." Malefor cackled swiping his claws at spyro's head. Spyro ducked dodging the claw, or so he thought until he felt himself being lifted off the ground.

It took a moment for Spyro to realize Malefor's claws had caught his horns. But by then it was too late for he was being flung though the air. I don't want to die." Spyro whined.

"Open your wings you fool!" Spyro heard Cynder call.

"Oh yeah." Spyro said opening his wings and letting the wind catch him. Spyro safely landed just out side of the tower grounds. "Now do I try again, or run away?" He wondered.

"You die!" Growled the sinister voice of Malefor from above Spyro. He looked up just as Malefor crashed down right in front of him.

"This is going to be painful." Spyro squeaked.

"Terribly." Malefor agreed lifting his claw ready to strike.

"Suddenly the drawbridge fell right on top of Malefor knocking him off his feet. His head landed in the water and instantly the crocodiles swarmed and- This scene is too violent and gruesome for me to explain so instead let's just say he got many owies and booboos.

Spyro's mouth was gapping and his eyes were wide with shock. "I think he's dead." He gasped.

"No Spyro, don't say that."

"Oh, I mean… he'll be alright… probably… not." Spyro stuttered. "Wait when did the bridge go back up?" Spyro wondered.

"Spyro never question a miracle." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Spyro questioned. "Are you the narrator?"

"Um…" The voice stalled. "Don't you have a maiden to save?"

"Oh yeah." Spyro said crossing the bridge.

Spyro walked up to the tower doors and pushed them open. The only thing he could see in the tower was a single stairway that led all the way to the top floor. "Why is there never an elevator?" Spyro groaned as he started his assent.

After half an hour Spyro finally reached the top floor gasping for breath. He took a moment to compose himself and then pushed through the door.

"Maiden I'm here to-." Spyro stopped mid-sentence upon seeing the beautiful black dragoness sitting in the corner of the room. "Totally worth it." Spyro mumbled examining Cynder's delicate physique.

"You can gawk at me later." Cynder groaned. "Right now let's focus on getting out of here."

"Okay, come on." Spyro said turning back toward the door.

"I can't go." Cynder said.

"What, why not?" Spyro asked turning back around.

"I'm a little 'locked up' right now." She explained.

"Oh no!" Spyro exclaimed rushing over to her. "You've been chastened?"

"No you idiot!" Cynder growled. "I've been chained to the wall." She started tugging on a chain around her neck. "Otherwise I could've just flown out the window." She added.

"Well that's not so bad." Spyro said relieved.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cynder asked.

"I mean… it's not that big a tower the key can't be that hard to find." Spyro said.

"Yeah except it's not here it's over there." Cynder groaned pointing out the window to a giant, dark, and scary looking castle.

"Why's everything gotta be so complicated?" Spyro whined.

THE END


End file.
